Problems With Making a Family
by FurryMorbyLover
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby are finally hand in hand married. But, they want to take their relationship one step further. The lovers agree that they have more love than they can give to one another, so what happens when they want to have... a child? Epilogue to my last story, "Mordecai & Rigby: Two Hearts, One Love". Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

I m sorry, sir, but this adoption clinic does not adopt out to homosexual couples.

Fuck you! All you people care about is your precious money! screamed Mordecai, catching everyone s stare.

Sir, please calm down! I am just saying our policy forbids handing over children to gays! said the woman at the main counter, who was frightened by the sudden outburst.

Policy? Your damn policy is what s keeping me from having a child?

Precisely. I m sorry sir.

Mordecai slammed his hands down on the counter and broke down, sobbing. Please... he said, pitifully, through his tears, I have so much love to give...

Rigby burst through the doors. Wait! I have an appeal!

E-excuse me sir? asked the woman.

I got it signed. By the president! It is now illegal for you not to adopt us a child! Rigby said with a smile.

Sir, this signature is obviously forged.

You have no way to prove that!

Yes I do, my brother is part of the CIA, and has direct connections with the president. Let me dial him up right now... she trailed as she pulled out a Nokia phone.

N-no wait, it is forged... We just... We want a child so badly, we feel so alone, and I only have a year to live. said Rigby.

Rigby, what do you mean only a year? said Mordecai, his voice trembling with fear as all his extremities and limbs began shaking.

Mordecai, I have... 


	2. Love Overload

Chapter 1: Love Overload

"Mordecai, I'm so glad we finally married, I ve been dying for your everlasting touch since we were like 12!"

"Wow, was it really that long? Sweetheart, I m so sorry, I can t believe I kept you waiting like that..."

"No, it's perfectly fine now that I have you! Those years weren t wasted, don t worry, they were us... Growing..." Rigby said with a smile. "But... What do you mean, you want a child with me? That's not possible." Rigby frowned.

But we can adopt... I have so much love to give. If i give it all to you, it'l"l come across as clingy."

"Oh Mordecai, you really want to adopt?" Rigby almost squealed.

Mordecai pulled Rigby close in his wings and gazed down into his lush brown eyes. "Of course I do!"

"Wait! Isn't there an adoption center up in Birmingham?"

"Yeah, but that's still really far... But i guess it s also the nearest one... Do you think Benson will let us take the cart?" Mordecai said, his eyes beaming.

"Um... We should probably ask about his car, not the cart." Rigby said.

"But dude, we always had so much fun in the cart! All the time, we d ride around together in it and whenever I was with you, I had a blast. I guess I always loved you, just never knew it..." Mordecai said, a subtle smile on his face.

Rigby gazed up to the tall, muscular husband of his and began to speak again. "M-Mordecai... Are you... Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, cupcake!" Mordecai leaned down and rubbed noses with his smaller, yet handsome, boyfriend.

Rigby blushed at this new nickname of his. "I... I don't know what to say... I just have a question..."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What should we name it?"


	3. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 2: Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

"Hmmm..." pondered Rigby, as he laid down on Mordecai's bed, which they now shared.

"Whatcha thinkin'? Mordecai said in a cute tone, as he laid in the opposite direction, his head by Rigby's legs.

"A name... what should the name be?..." Rigby continued, staring up at the ceiling.

"I was thinking something like Rigby Jr., so we could call him RJ ."

"Nah, I never liked my name... I was thinking something like... Like Ethan... Ethan Wyatt."

"Oh my gosh, Rigby, that's perfect! I love it!"

"Yeah, that's what my mom said she would name me if not Rigby."

"Well, I love the name Rigby."

"I love Mordecai more!"

The two giggled at their quick back-and-forth and Mordecai picked Rigby up, and flipped him around so they were face to face.

"I love you so much, you're the only one for me... I don t think I would ever have survived had it not been for you!" Mordecai drew a heart on Rigby's chest.

"What do you mean, Mordy?"

"N-nothing..."

Rigby decided to just shrug it off and clambered on top of Mordecai, laying on his chest happily.

"You know, I love the name Ethan... It sounds... Right..." Mordecai said, holding Rigby in his arms. His eyes began to droop and he yawned.

Rigby also yawned and began dozing off on Mordecai's chest.

"Good night, sweet prince." Mordecai whispered.

And with those final words, the two fell asleep.


	4. Journey of a Lifetime

Chapter 3: The Journey of a Lifetime

"Hey, Benson? We had something to ask you."

"Yeah, what is it Mordo?"

Mordecai held Rigby's paw in his thin blue wing. "Remember how, at the wedding, I said I wanted to adopt a child with Rigby? Well, we decided now's the time."

"Wow, it's only been 4 months since the wedding... That's a big step, but congrats! So, what's your question?"

"We were wondering if we could borrow the cart." Rigby said with a bright smile.

"Well, you know, if you want, you could borrow my car." said Benson, without a moment of hesitation.

"We considered that but... All our greatest adventures took place in the cart..." said Rigby

"Fine by me, you two lovebirds deserve it!" Benson seemed much nicer to the duo ever since they came out as being together.

"Thank you so much Benson, uhm... Can we also take the week off work? To go to BAC?"

"What's BAC?"

"Birmingham Adoption Center."

Benson stood up and put his hand on their shoulders. "No, not a week, take as long as you'd like!" But you should get going soon.

"We should go now, I think." Mordecai interrupted.

"Go right ahead." Benson gestured to the door and Mordecai and Rigby set out for BAC, little did they know of the dangerous road ahead of them.


	5. Love at First Sight

Chapter 4: Love at First Sight; Beginning of the End

Mordecai and Rigby finally arrived to the adoption center, and rushed in the doors straight to the counter.

"We'd like a child!" they both exclaimed at the same instant.

The woman at the counter shuffled some papers and turned to face the couple. "I'm sorry, I can t adopt out children to you." She turned back around wordlessly.

"What? Why not?" Mordecai's expression dropped. "Is it because-"

The woman, identified as Lucy by her name-tag, began speaking without facing the two. "We don't adopt to homosexual couples."

"WHAT?! THAT S NOT EVEN LEGAL!" Rigby exclaimed.

Mordecai began sobbing and ran out of the room. "Come on, Rigby!"

The two didn t speak again until the cart was on it's way home.

"Mordecai... Why did you run out like that?"

Mordecai's sobbing continued. "I... We... We're not gonna be able to get a child, those damn policies and laws! I hate them!"

Rigby interlocked his fingers to Mordecai's over the gear shift as they continued home, and they didn't say another word until the arrival there. "Mordy... I still love you... Whether or not we ever get a child, I'll always love you more than anything."

"I know... I just... I want to have a child to raise with you... You'd make such a great daddy."

"And so would you, Mordecai. Tell you what, I need to leave for a bit. I ll be back in... ehhh... a month or so."

"Rigby? You're leaving? Where are you going?"

"You'll see. Let me go up and get my stuff packed."

So the lovebirds headed into the house and up the stairs to their room, Rigby leading the way.


	6. Loneliness

Chapter 5: Loneliness

[2 Days Later]

"I can't believe he just left..." Mordecai sighed as he stared down at his plate, moving his food in a circle with his fork. "He just... packed up, and walked out! I don t even know for sure where he went, but I heard him mumble 'D.C.'"

"Well, I don t know what to say Mordo... Does this mean you two are... separated?" asked Benson, mildly and calmly.

"N-no, I don t think so," stuttered Mordecai, "He might've gotten emergency news that he had to be somewhere."

"Well, either way I'm sure he'll be back, nobody could leave an amazing guy like you." Benson said, sympathetically.

"Y-you really think I m amazing?" Mordecai blushed and looked up at Benson.

"Duh! You're cute, kind, and a hard worker, I just think you used to get distracted by Rigby. No offense to him... And not to mention, you are a hunk!"

"Oh... uhm... Thanks Benson..."

"No probs! Hey, I have some calls to make, catch ya later!"

"Bye..." Mordecai was still blushing a deep reddish-purple and giggled at Benson's kind comments. "That was something." he whispered to himself.

Mordecai did quite a bit of thinking over the next few days. He asked himself so many questions, "Why did he leave?" "Does he still love me?" "What do I do?" "When is he coming back?" upon many others.

Then one question came to him. "Why couldn't we get a child?"


	7. 2nd Attempt

Chapter 6: 2nd Attempt

Mordecai sped down the road as quickly as possible. Two beer bottles clacked on the floorboards, and the cart kept hitting bumps, slamming Mordecai's head against the roof.

"Fuck! That one hurt!" he screamed after hitting one.

A few hours later, he arrived at an adoption clinic named Baby Blossoms. He went through the doors and tried to act as sober as possible. He wasn t drunk, but he had a buzz. Still yet, he made it oblivious to the receptionists, and tried once more to obtain a baby.

"Baby Blossoms day-care service and adoption clinic, how may I help you?" asked Margaret, who gasped when she looked up. "Mordecai?"

"Margaret? Hey! Long time no see!"

"What are you doing here, Mordecai?"

"Margaret, Rigby's been out of town for a few days and I want to surprise him when he gets home. We want a baby, Margaret. We really want one."

"Oh... Mordecai, giving babies to homosexuals is against our poli-"

"The policy bullshit again?" screamed Mordecai, cutting off Margaret. "All I want is a baby, why is that so much to ask?" Mordecai began to bawl.

"I'm gonna go get another receptionist..." Margaret ran in the other room and another woman came out of the same door, her name-tag saying 'June'.

"June, why is it that your policy prohibits homosexual couples from adopting?" Mordecai asked, in the most formal tone he could.

"It just is, quit bitching." said June, who quickly covered her mouth then continued.

"I'm sorry, sir, but this adoption clinic does not adopt out to homosexual couples."

"Fuck you! All you people care about is your precious money!" screamed Mordecai, catching everyone's stare.

"Sir, please calm down! I am just saying our policy forbids handing over children to gays!" said June, who was frightened by the sudden outburst.

Mordecai slammed his hands down on the counter and broke down, sobbing. "Please..." he said, pitifully, through his tears, "I have so much love to give..."

Rigby burst through the doors. "Wait! I have an appeal!"

"E-excuse me sir?" asked the woman.

"I got it signed. By the president! It is now illegal for you not to adopt us a child!" Rigby said with a smile.

"Sir, this signature is obviously forged."

"You have no way to prove that!"

"Yes I do, my brother is part of the CIA, and has direct connections with the president. In fact, let me dial him up right now..." she trailed as she pulled out a Nokia phone.

"N-no wait, it is forged... We just... We want a child so badly, we feel so alone, and I only have a year to live." said Rigby.

"Rigby, what do you mean only a year?" said Mordecai, his voice trembling with fear as all his extremities and limbs began shaking.

"Mordecai, I have..."

"Rigby, I'm so happy you re back!" Mordecai picked Rigby up in his wings and Rigby blushed at the delayed reaction. "But why do you think you only have a year to live?"

"Not think, know... Mordecai... I... Well here, I ll tell you the story..."


	8. Explanations (Rigby's POV)

Chapter 7: Explanations and Heartbreak (Rigby s POV)

"Sir, I have something that needs to be signed by the president!" Rigby exclaimed to one of the guards at the Pentagon.

"Listen, kid, why don t you just go and play some games with your little friends or something? This is an adult organization. the guard replied."

"But I'm 24!"

The guards shot each other a look and began laughing, one slapping his knee.

"Sure y'are, kid! And I'm 7!" Rigby felt adrenaline rush through his body as he stood tall, his face still only parallel to the guard's chest.

"Listen here, motherfucker! I have an amazing husband waiting at home and an adoption clinic in my knowledge that is running illegally! So back your little ass up so I can get through these doors!" Rigby screamed, furiously.

"And if I don't?" asked the guard with a smile.

"I'll do this!" Rigby kicked him in the leg and the guard had no response, not even a change in facial expression. He simply picked Rigby up by the collar that Mordecai got them on their second date (he only wore it because it had his name on it), and set him away from the building.

Rigby sighed and shook his head. "What will I... What will... I... Do..." his voice became softer and softer as he dropped to the ground, mouth foaming, arms flailing, and legs bicycling in the air. The guard noticed and turned away, not believing the sight was real, only distraction. But, little did he know, it was all too real. Rigby tried to scream, but his calls were stopped and muffled by the foam escaping from his mouth.

The guard waited a few minutes, expecting Rigby to be gone, but saw him lying on the ground, blood now flowing from his nose. The guard immediately called 9-1-1.

[2 Days Later]

"W-where am I?" asked Rigby groggily, hooked up to more IV's and feeding tubes than when he attempted suicide.

"Sir, you re at the Central D.C. Hospital. Says here you had a massive heart attack and underwent surgery."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, luckily, the attack didn't disrupt any internal organs. But, while you were unconscious, we had to run some tests."

"And?"

"Rigby... I m very sorry... You have brain cancer. You have, at most, a year and a half. Year average."

Rigby dropped to the floor and screamed, "NO!"

"Sir, I am extremely sorry. I wish you the best of luck. You'll be discharged tomorrow."


	9. Sadness and Success

Chapter 8: Summaries and Success

"That's what happened." ended Rigby.

"Rigby, y-you have brain cancer? I... I can t believe this! I'm going to lose my one and only love!" Mordecai began to bawl, falling to his knees and burying his face in Rigby's shoulder.

"Oh my god... You know what, I don t care about our policy anymore... Just... Go... Pick one you want!" June, the receptionist, was in tears as well, obviously touched by the tragic story.

"Do you mean it?" asked Rigby, trying to console his lover.

"Of course! Now go!" June pointed to a hallway that led to a few rooms, each labeled 'N-2', which Rigby guessed meant 'Newborn-2 years old', '3-5', '6-10', and '11+'.

"Mordecai, we re finally gonna get a child! How old do y-" Rigby paused when he noticed a young, blonde, 12-year-old wandering around.

"He-he's... perfect." Mordecai said, sniveling and wiping his tears.

Rigby walked up to the young man. "Are you up for adoption?"

"Of course I am, kind sir. My name's Ethan, nice to meet you!" The child seemed happy and stuck out his hand to shake Rigby's paw.

Rigby shook his head and hugged the young boy. "We have a new home for you, just you wait and see, you re gonna love it!"

Ethan seemed a bit concerned. "I'll only go with you on two conditions."

"Of course, what are they?" Rigby asked, Mordecai being busy picking up adoption papers.

"First off... I'm not leaving my younger brother, Leo. He s 11." Another boy appeared from the room labeled '11+', and introduced himself in the same way Ethan did, shaking Rigby's paw, then ending up in an unsuspected hug.

"I'll take you both! But what s the other reason?" Rigby asked, beaming.

"Well... Do you mind that... we re both bisexual?" Leo asked.

"Oh my god..." Rigby's jaw dropped.

"Of course, another homophobe, c'mon Leo, let's go." Ethan began walking away.

"No! Wait! Guys, this is my husband!" Rigby called as Mordecai walked back up to him.

The two boys looked back. "That's... incredible! Can we please go home with you?"

"Of course you can!" Mordecai and Rigby cooed happily at the same time.

So, after filling out the finalized adoption papers, Mordecai, Rigby, Ethan, and Leo all piled onto the cart.

"You drive a golf cart? Awesome!" yelled Leo, obviously excited.

Mordecai smiled. "Time to go back to the park!"

"No, love, we shouldn't..."

"But that's where we live." Mordecai was a bit confused.

"Not anymore!"

Everyone was speechless during the rest of the drive, after Rigby switched Mordecai seats so he could drive. They finally arrived at a large apartment where the whole park crew was waiting, plus a few others. Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, HFG, Thomas, Doug the Doppelganger, and Don.

"SURPRISE!" they all screamed at once.


	10. Finally Home

Chapter 9: Finally Home

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, been pretty busy with some personal stuff. Anyways, thanks to fellow fanfic user _Emo Wolfox_ for the constructive review. I've been kinda rapidly ending the chapters so far, so this one is gonna be very long and informative by comparison. The rest of the chapters will be about as long as this, HOWEVER they will be a little slower on updates. Well, I've kept you long enough, enjoy the story!**

"Guys, this is incredible!" Mordecai shouted, in a sort of high-pitched voice.

"We figured you deserve your own place so you two can have a bit more privacy." said Benson, a slight blush spreading across his face as he held Skips' hand.

"Well, can we go check it out?" asked Mordecai shyly. "You guys can come too, we're not gonna do anything til later tonight." He winked.

"Sounds fun!" squealed a young girl that Mordecai couldn't recognize.

"Let's go!" yelled Leo.

The whole pack began into the house when Benson stopped them all at the door. "Woah, woah, wait. Before we go in; Mordo, Riggs, who're they?" Benson shot a confused look at Ethan and Leo.

"Oh, guys, these are our kids, we adopted them. This is Leo, the youngest, and Ethan, the oldest. Now I have a question... Who is that?" Mordecai looked at the young girl.

Margaret stepped out from the back of the crowd, in tears. "Mordecai, remember that drunken night we had way way back long ago?"

"Uh, yeah, what about it?"

"This... Mordecai, this is your blood-related daughter."

Mordecai's jaw dropped. She looked about 2 years old.

"Why haven't I met her yet?" Mordecai asked without changing his expression.

"Well, I've been sorta caught up with work and college and everything... I just never got a chance to introduce her." Margaret said, stuttering.

"I'm Courtney!" yelled the little girl.

Rigby got on his knees in front of her and smiled. "She's a beautiful baby, Mordecai."

Mordecai scratched his neck and shot his gaze straight down to his feet. "I... Uh... Thanks... But, Rigby, aren't you a little mad by this?"

"Nah, it's all good! It happens." Rigby held Mordecai in a tight embrace and there was an awkward silence for a full minute, before Ethan chimed into the conversation. "Are we gonna see this house or what?"

"Y-yeah sure..." Mordecai was still EXTREMELY embarrassed by the situation.

Everyone went inside the two-story house, Ethan and Leo first, followed by Mordecai and Rigby, then Courtney and Margaret, and afterward, the rest of the crew. Mordecai and Rigby gazed around the first floor, which was amazingly similar. They were happy about it, because it included a 40" Flat Screen LCD TV, a Digitech Home Arcade (with trademark stickers for Techmo Inc.), and an amazing leather couch & ottoman set, with a shiny black coat. The walls were painted blue, but one wall had a mural of Mordecai and Rigby kissing. When the two noticed this, they gasped and heard a chuckle from the small crowd.

"You're welcome." piped Thomas. "Bet you guys never knew I could paint, huh?"

"Thomas... It's beautiful!" squealed Mordecai, who pulled Thomas into a gentle hug.

They began up the stairs and both gasped when they reached the top. The second floor contained three rooms: one luxury bathroom, one lounge area, and a bedroom. The bathroom had a button-operated toilet and sink, the lounge area (which you'd expected to be filled with books), was filled with video games of all kinds, consoles upon consoles lining the shelves, and the bedroom. The bedroom was... incredible. There was a cheesy heart-shaped bed in the center of the room. The walls were painted with a calming purple trim and a few random designs, which were a bit more sloppy than the mural, but nonetheless, beautiful.

"You guys, I can't thank you enough! This is... It's more than I could ever ask for!" Rigby squealed.

"Alright, well, maybe we should get going, we'll let you two settle in. Also, we moved all your stuff so you don't have anything to worry about. See you later!" Benson yelled as him and the crowd began moving out.

"Wait! Margaret, Courtney, can you two stay for a second?" Mordecai asked politely.

"Sure, what's up?" Margaret asked. The noise began to die to a low roar as the building audibly emptied at the first floor.

"Margaret... I had no idea that... Well, hold on." Mordecai pulled Margaret into the lounge as Rigby conversed with Courtney. once there, he shut the door and began again. "Margaret, I can't believe I have a little girl... I'm so, so sorry!"

"No, Mordy, it's okay. She has a father."

"She does? Who?"

Doug walked in the room at that same instant. "Ready to go babe?" he asked, directed at Margaret.

"One sec, hun."

"Doug is your boyfriend?!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Yeah, we got together after a few dates and it's been going good ever since. Plus, he's the real father, not you. I just... I wanted to know how you would act if we did have a kid and I didn't tell you."

"Margaret, that was a sick joke but... Well executed... Now... I guess I kinda wish she was mine..." Mordecai trailed then shook his head. "No, wait, that's not what I meant."

Doug yanked Margaret's wing and they began down the stairs, Courtney skipping behind them. Margaret yelled back, "Bye!"

Mordecai rushed into the bathroom on the opposite side of the short hallway, and lifted the blinds of the window, to see Margaret, Doug, and Courtney by their minivan. "Rigby, come check this out!" he yelled.

Rigby rushed over to the window just in time to watch as Doug backhanded Margaret and shoved her and Courtney in the car. Courtney, obviously too young to understand, hopped in the car without a word of objection, and just before they pulled out, Doug grabbed Margaret's breasts while in the front seats and they pulled out in a hurry.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" screamed Mordecai.


	11. Begin the Search!

Chapter 10: Begin the Serach!

"Rigby, go dial 9-1-1!" Mordecai shouted through tears.

Rigby stayed speechless and grabbed his cell phone, sloppily dialing the universal emergency hotline.

"9-1-1, how may I help you?" asked the operator, which was a woman.

Rigby regained his voice. "Help! There's a woman we just saw who's being... Wait... Eileen?"

"Rigby? What's wrong, are you okay?"

"No! Margaret's boyfriend is abusing her!"

"Doug is? Hold on, I'm sending the dispatcher a request for 3 ambulances and a few police cars... They'll be there soon."

"Thanks Eileen." Rigby hung up, shuddering. "Mordecai, they'll be here soon, just hold on... You know Margaret's address, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Mordecai confrimed. Mordecai was obviously in shock from the event (given, it is understandable to be worried after that).

The cops and ambulances pulled in about 15 minutes later, and Mordecai and Rigby were waiting at their front porch. When a cop ran up to Mordecai, Mordecai handed him a slip of paper with Margaret's address on it. The cop looked over it and shouted it back to the rest of the squad.

"Let's get goin' guys! Domestic violence is not something to be lenient with!" The rest of the squad quickly reloaded the cars and headed out, as the cop continued speaking to Mordecai and Rigby. "Whoever called 9-1-1, thank you, we're doing all we can to narrow down these problems so every call counts. Do you know the one being abused?"

"Yes," began Mordecai, "She's an... old friend."

"Alright, then you probably want to come to make sure she's alright?" The cop stopped suddenly when his walkie-talkie buzzed.

"Sir, the home has an eviction notice. Looks new, like it was posted just a few minutes ago."

The cop slammed his foot on the ground. "Damnit!"

Mordecai and Rigby were more calm than before but still shaken. "Then... how will you find her?"

The cop spoke into the walkie talkie again. "Do a regional search for "Doug D. Shablowski, we need to catch this bastard!"

Mordecai stared at the cop and Rigby scanned him with his eyes. "How can you do that?"

"It's an experimental search program associated with the FBI. We implant a-" Just as a helicopter flew by, the cop was shot dead.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Mordecai, with Rigby attempting to comfort him.

"Mordecai, my grandpa told me a bit about the FBI when I was young. Given anyone reveals a top secret program, they're tracked down quickly and assassinated." Rigby explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense... My father was in the CIA, but he was smart enough to make absolutely ZERO comments about it." Mordecai said.

"Wow, I never knew you had family involved in government research organizations... How come I never met your dad?"

"He died in a bank robbery situation..." Mordecai trailed off.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Rigby said, sympathetically. "Hey wait a minute... where are Ethan and Leo?"

They immediately heard faint talking from the backyard, and both walked there holding paw and wing.

"Hey dads!" they both said at the same time.

"What're you two doing back here so late?" Rigby asked curiously.

"Just making a plan for tomorrow, we wanted to go somewhere with you guys! Y'know, as thanks for adopting us."

"Well that's very sweet of you two! Where were you thinking?"

"We were gonna ask you guys, we got a pension check in the mail from our old surrogate mother." said Leo.

"Oh, could your biological mother not have kids?" asked Mordecai, a bit inquired.

"Yeah," began Ethan, "she was infertile. But either way, our surrogate mother cared, but she's off on business in Colombia"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." said Rigby.

"No biggie. Anyway, is there anywhere you two'd like to go?"

"Hmmm..." pondered Mordecai, "Maybe that new dancing place, Disco Paradise."

"Sounds good!" Leo yawned for a moment then shook his head. "It's getting late, maybe we should hit the hay."

"Yeah." agreed Rigby. "I'm so tired after all this crap today."

Mordecai simply nodded and led them all inside through the back door, forgetting one crucial detail of the events.

Doug had been taken to jail just a few weeks before, after posing as Rigby, and recieved a sentence of 3 years in jail.


	12. Jamie

Chapter 11: Jamie

*knock knock*  
Mordecai and Rigby heard a knock at their door.

It was early, almost 4 AM, and Mordecai and Rigby had still been asleep on their new luxury bedset. The two groaned at the same time, implying they wanted the other to answer the door. After a few moments of competitive groaning, Mordecai quit and flung the sheets off himself. Rigby quickly fell back asleep as Mordecai walked down the corridors to the front door.

"What do you want...?" Mordecai asked sleepily.

"Baby!" A pair of soft, fluffy arms flung around Mordecai in a tight embrace, nearly sending them both to the floor.

"J-Jamie?" Mordecai was immediately awakened by this sudden outburst.

The handsome German Shepherd stood tall, taking Mordecai's breath away. "I haven't seen you since college! You look so... I mean... Wow..."

"Thanks Mordy!" Jamie helped him up and hugged him again, in the most gentle manner he could.

Mordecai stretched his wings. "Why are you here so early?"

"I just came into town and didn't know where else to go... My roommate kicked me out..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're still doing residency to be a neurophysiologist."

"Actually, I-"

Rigby walked down the stairs, his eyes narrowed and fur dull from sleeping, and he interrupted the two's back-and-forth conversation. "What's all the racket?"

"Oh hey Rigbone!" Jamie walked up to him and shook paws, and Mordecai tilted his head.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah, baby!" Rigby had a smile sprawled across his face.

"Baby? Why are you calling him baby?" Jamie seemed to pout a bit.

"We're married, Jamie."

"Oh, gotcha..." Jamie said, obviously sad.

"So what was all that about neuropiggy or something?" Rigby asked, a bit confused.

"Rigby, it's neurophysiology. Study of the brain and central nervous system." Mordecai explained.

"Whatever... Night." Rigby replied with a smile as he headed up to bed.

Mordecai turned back to Jamie, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. "So immature sometimes... That's the only thing I don't love about him... Every now and then, it's kinda cute, but not usually..."

"Oh, well I'm sorry. By the way, I'm already done with my residency, I'm an actual neurophysiologist."

"NO WAY!" Mordecai exclaimed happily. "That's great! Congratulations!"

Jamie pulled out his phone and checked it for messages, and a wide smile spread across his face. "Holy crap, my roommate must've felt bad for me!"

"You got your old dorm back? But you're not in college anymore..." Mordecai seemed partially confused and otherwise disappointed.

"No, no, roommate at the apartment. He just sent me a money order, enough to buy a new house!"

"Oh that's great! But don't those take a few weeks to go through?"

"Yeah... Mind if I stay over here for a while?"

"Sounds good to me!" Mordecai's voice squeaked and he hugged Jamie happily, then pulled off quickly. "S-sorry..."

"No worries, babe."

Mordecai knew that Jamie used to call all his good friends "babe", but it sounded different directed toward him... A bit more loving.


End file.
